


A Consummation Devoutly to be Wished

by sno4wy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drow, Fanart, Human, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: The break of dawn finds an assassin and a mercenary unknowingly snuggly after a "rough" night. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Finished Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between myself and Linaswalaf. I did the lines and she did the color.


	2. Lineart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part that's by me in this collab, before Lina prettied it up. Lina's so talented. ɾ⚈▿⚈ɹ

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the only picture of the "rough night" (that exists insofar as this piece is considered anyway) are the clothes strewn over the floor. xD
> 
> For more art and other goodies related to Artemis Entreri, check out my blog! http://artemis-entreri.tumblr.com
> 
> And come hang out with other Entreri (& Jarlaxle) fans on Discord: https://discord.gg/CF5zBc7


End file.
